After Hours
by SnowyHeavens
Summary: Before the public eye, we see them as they are. However, who's to say that it's real? Being "themselves" all the time is too tiring.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, or Call of Duty.

**Warning:** May contain OOCness and foul language.

* * *

Ding! Dong! Dang! The school bell rung throughout the whole campus as students filed out of every possible entrances and exits like bees. Afternoon practice was cancelled for Teikou Basketball Club, so the club members all left with the other unimportant characters.

"Hey, Aomine!" Random guy number one shouted, "Let's play some basketball tomorrow!"

"Kise-kun! Hang out with us this weekend!" Random friend number two begged.

"C'mon, Midorima-san," random boy number three tried to persuade, "Let's have a study group on Sunday!"

"Akashi-sama! Want to go somewhere with us in the next few days?" Random girl number four asked.

"Wanna go to that new sweets shop on Saturday, Murasakibara?" Random person number five bribed, "It's on us!"

"Kuroko-chan!" Random character number six hollered, "Where'd that little cutie go?"

"I'm sorry, but we're all going somewhere during the weekend," Akashi politely declined for all of them.

It was just a normal Friday, like any other old day, and the weekend was coming up. The Generation of Miracles decided to have a small get-together for Saturday and Sunday, just the six of them, at their little secret hideout. No one knew about this get-together, or the hideout.

The place was something the duo bluenettes had found on their way from their adventure of finding different paths to the school. In case either was running late, they could take these hidden routes and make it to school on time. Right after they discovered this grey building, both Kuroko and Aomine decided to share their gem to the other Miracles. Immediately, they all chose this place to be their relaxation game room.

Everyone pitched in to decorate the inside. Kise had brought in posters of various genres, Aomine donated all his consoles and their games, Midorima carried in the furniture, Kuroko added his mountain-load of books, Murasakibara stocked the place with numerous snacks and drinks, and Akashi had paid for the monthly utility bill.

It was a very snazzy place, almost like a legit hangout for famous people. The lights were dim and the walls were a blend of purple and blue. It set the tone for calmness.

However, what the outsiders also didn't know about was their personalities. You see, the way they act in public is actually just an act. They made up these facades to please the public eye. How they actually behave doesn't really match their appearances. So they act according to how they look just because they didn't want everyone else to think of them as even more weirdos than they already are. Once the Miracles enter their special place, however, they all let loose.

* * *

"Da fuq, man!"

"Oh. My bad."

"Oh my god! That was my favorite bag of chips!"

"Uh. Can we all please calm down?"

"I am calm!"

"Now, now. Let's all take a deep breath."

Currently, the six of them were arguing about foul play in one of their games. Chips went flying once things heated up and words were thrown. Just moments ago, they were all having a friendly match in Call of Duty. However, it all ended when Kise decided to cheat and distracted Kuroko by flinging Murasakibara's chips at the light bluenette's face, thus killing him in the game and winning the match for Kise's team.

"Fuckin' douche!" Kuroko yelled at the blond, "Usin' such a tactic by throwin' chips just to win! Tch. Pussy."

"Oh? I did not mean to do that," Kise deadpanned, "My apologies."

"Why are you apologizing to him?!" Murasakibara demanded, "You just threw my precious chips at someone!"

"Come on, guys," Akashi pleaded helplessly, "It's just a game. All that matters is that we had fun, right?"

"Oh riiiiiiiight!" Midorima dramatically answered, "That's just like you to try to be the sensible one!"

"Akashi's right," Aomine agreed helpfully, "Let's stop playing for a bit and cool our heads, neh?"

It was odd, really. Watching these people act so differently from how they would when out in public. Kuroko was being rude, Kise was all calm, Murasakibara was acting eccentric, Akashi was being unassertive, Midorima was all emotional, and Aomine was talking nicely. These personalities did not match how they looked at all. No wonder they put on facades while being around others.

"Shit! You seriously can't win unless you do crap like this, can you?!" The light bluenette shouted.

"I really do not know what you are talking about," the blond calmly responded.

"Like hell you don't!"

"Well anyways, I am sorry for whatever you have claimed I have done."

"I'm not claimin' anythin'! You did it and we all saw it, dumbass!"

"What about my snacks?!" Murasakibara joined in.

"I also beg for your forgiveness. I did not mean to waste your bag of chips," Kise turned to the purple head.

"Liar! You're saying it with no hint of remorse on your face!"

"Tetsuya, please calm down," Akashi tried to join in, but was still being ignored, "Ryouta apologized, so there's no need to still be angry."

"Oh shut it, Akashi!" Midorima stuck his hand out in front of the red head's face, "No one wants your two cents!"

"Hey, hey. Guys," Aomine reasoned, "The game has been over for a while now, so let bygones be bygones."

"Tch. Next time you pull somethin' shitty like that again, I'ma kick yer ass," Kuroko threatened.

"It won't happen again," the copycat promised.

"I doubt it," the phantom mumbled.

"Okay! Since everyone's happy again, let's all go play some basketball!" The dark bluenette cheered.

"Ugh! I don't want to be a tsundere again!" The green head complained.

"It's fine, it's fine!" The ace assured, "I don't think anyone's out by the courts anymore."

"I guess it'll take my mind off of what that dick just did," Kuroko complied.

"Yes. Let's all have a friendly match?" Akashi added in quietly.

"As long as I get to eat my beautiful snacks!" Murasakibara carried a pile of chips and candies in his arms.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Miracles' awesomeness did not go unnoticed. As soon as they stepped on court, everyone popped up like daisies and began cheering for them or challenging them. So, they all had to revert back to how they were usually seen as.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH! KUROKOCCHIIII! PASS THE BALL TO ME NEXT TIME!" The blond wailed.

"Hah! As if! You're not worthy to catch Tetsu's passes!" The tanned player mocked.

"I don't really care, but I would appreciate it if I got some passes," Midorima stated.

"I'll guard under the hoop, so I don't have to waste any energy~," the tall player lazily announced.

"Tetsuya, pass the ball to me next time," Akashi commanded, "Don't just give it to Daiki all the time.

"Hai," the sixth player quietly answered.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


End file.
